Different
by Idosplatoon
Summary: Robert is your average 14 year old kid, he goes to school, plays video games, and watches tv. But he's also a closeted homosexual and atheist with super religious parents and a crush on his best friend. Robert might live in a world where being different is wrong, but maybe he'll change that. Or not. Rated T for coarse language and possible violence/sexual themes in later chapters.


**Oh hey first story**

 **please don't kill me**

Robert sat up in his bed, awoken by his ringing alarm clock.

"Ugh, shut the hell up!" Robert yelled, reaching over to set the alarm on snooze, and then falling asleep again.

 _Oooh! Robert! You must get this delivery of pizza bagels to your second grade science teacher before halftime! Or you'll be cursed forever!_

The alarm clock rang out again, waking him from his slumber.

"Shut the hell up! Let me sleep!" He screamed. He looked up at his clock, _6:15 AM. I can sleep a couple more minutes,_ he thought, falling into his pillow. Then he sprang back up. "6:15! I've got school in fifteen minutes!" He yelled, jumping out of bed and running over to his dresser. He opened it and shuffled through the clothes, finally deciding on a white shirt with blue stripes and a pair of jeans. He ran upstairs and grabbed a granola bar. _It'll do,_ he thought running out of his house and waving at the bus to stop. Luckily for him, it did. He climbed the steps and showed the driver his school ID. He sat down next to his friend, Collen.

"Dude, where were you?" Collen asked him.

"Hit the snooze button too many times, had to rush." He responded, unwrapping his granola bar.

"Oh, okay. By the way, where's your backpack?" Collen asked.

"What do you mean? It's right he- oh god I forgot my backpack!" Robert said, freaking out.

"Dude, chill, you can copy my notes."

"Dude, I can't thank you enough, you're a lifesaver."

"No problemo, but you're buying me a soda."

"Oh fuck you, I knew there was a catch!"

The bus arrived at school, Robert and Collen stepped off and walked into the school.

"Well, I'm gonna go meet my friends, see ya!" Collen said, running off. Robert sighed as he ran off.

"Hey shrimp! Lookin' at your boyfriend?" A voice said, pushing him into the wall. _I wish,_ he thought.

"Of course not Max, you idiot!"

"I figured, since no one loves you, wanna know why?" Max said, getting up close to him. "It's cause your face look likes you fell into an elevator shaft!"

"Atleast my face gets girls!" Max had enough, he swung at him, but Robert dodged just in time before running into a crowd.

Robert hid next to a vending machine, looking around to see if Max had followed him. _Oh god, he knows! Or maybe it's just Max being a fucking idiot and calling people gay. After all he does that a lot. But there's still that chance that he knows and is telling everyone!_ His mind was racing with all the possibilities. _Okay, just keep calm, the bell should ring in about fi-_ _Ow! Why does it have to be so loud!_ He ran to his class, first period gym.

He walked into the locker room, heading toward his locker. Collen wasn't there yet, so he opened his locker and grabbed his gym clothes. He undressed his normal clothes and put on his gym clothes, heading into class. The room was still filling up with students. Robert took his seat on the ground in front of the whiteboard. _Let's hope we don't have to do burpees today._

"Okay everyone! Settle down!" The teacher yelled at the students, erasing some rude drawings off of the whiteboard. "Today we'll start off by running five laps on the track, doing ten push-ups on every corner! Now move!" The teacher yelled, the students stood up and started walking towards the track.

"Oh god, that class was brutal!" Robert said as he got back into his normal clothes.

"I know! That sucked!" Collen said back. They walked out of the locker room as the bell rung. Tyler walked up the stairs to his next class, social studies.

* **TIME SKIP** *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Tyler yelled as he walked into his house.

"Hey honey! How was your day? Get ready, you've got church in half an hour!" His mom said, coming up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh yeah, church, woohoo." Robert replied, unenthusiasticly. He headed up to his room, getting into his church clothes. Once he had them on, he headed over to his computer, turning it on and launching one of his games.

"Honey! Time to go!" His mom yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Robert yelled back down, turning off his computer and grabbing his headphones.

Robert opened the door to the car and got in, putting on his headphones and turning on a punk rock band named 'Spiked Storm'.

"Honey, you better not be listening to any rock! Those songs are the unholy being in song form!" His mom told him.

"Don't worry, I'm not." Robert replied. The car backed out of their driveway and down the street, towards the church.

The car pulled up to the front, Robert got out of the car and walked up to the church, _woohoo, the most unpleasant place I know._ He thought as they walked in. Taking a seat just as it started. Starting with the man at the front screaming about the sin of homosexuality

 _How fun, just another fun day._

 **hey my first story**

 **how fun**

 **based on a true story amirite**

 **please leave a review telling me what I should do better**

 **okay bye now**


End file.
